The prior art fire-extinguishing structure is arranged according to the steel frames, and the smoke or high temperature sensor is exposed outsides for detecting smoke or temperature. A circuit control is used to a fire-extinguisher to actuate automatically. However, in fire accident, often power can not be supplied normally, and thus, the use of the device is not ideal. Moreover, in the prior art designs, a powerless fire-extinguishing device using steel ropes is used, while in that, the sensors and steel frames are exposed outsides and can not be enclosed. Furthermore, the steel ropes are arranged along a floor or beams so as to bent vertically. The work is hard, and thus the beauty of the room will be destroyed and it is not suitable to be used in bedroom, parlour, or cartridge with beautiful decoration.